Carta
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Se suponía que Roxanne era la Líder pensativa, aquella que analizaba cada cosa antes de actuar, siempre siguiendo las reglas, la que tenía a su cargo a los entrenadores del futuro... ¡Pues toda esa situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos! Quizás lo que más le enojaba de Brawly era que nunca sabía lo que haría. Era... impredecible. [RockSmashShipping][Viñeta].


_ÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑE  
:D  
Llega Ravie con un RockSmashShipping :3_

_A mí me fascina este shipping, de verdad. Y más cuando Mili los hace -3-_

_Sigo creyendo que este me salió extraño._

_Fluffy._

_Pero extraño._

_¿Pueden creer que tengo más de 500 imágenes de Pokémon? (lol)._

_ÑE NO SE  
A Mili le quedan mejor... ;A;_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no es mío, tristemente. _

_**Advertencias: **__RockSmashShipping. Casi inexistente insinuación al TensaiShipping (ROFL XD). OoC D:_

_**Notas adicionales: **__Amo a Brawly, no ché. Su nombre, "Brawly" es más sexy que su nombre en castellano. ¡No entiendo como "Roxanne" se puede convertir en "Petra"! -.-'' Y Brawly, en Marcial ù.ú. No me gusta, prefiero los nombres en inglés... ASI TO' STEVEN *O* (Máximo ò.ó) ¡O WALLACE! (Ugh, 'Plubio' ¬¬)¡O BRENDAN! ASGSLAFKDE (Bruno ._.) __***modo fangirl ON***_

* * *

Un idiota.

Sí, eso era lo que era Brawly.

Roxanne frunció el ceño, resistiendo las ganas de arrugar la carta que el Líder le había enviado. La leyó otra vez, mientras que aquello que ocurrió hacía dos semanas atrás se repetía ante sus ojos como en un cassette dañado.

Brawly la había besado... bueno, ¿robado cuenta? Y entonces allí estaba, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si esos chispeantes y esponjosos sentimientos que ella experimentó, no importasen en lo más mínimo.

Se suponía que Roxanne era la Líder pensativa, aquella que analizaba cada cosa antes de actuar, siempre siguiendo las reglas, la que tenía a su cargo a los entrenadores del futuro... ¡Pues toda esa situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos!

Quizás lo que más le enojaba de Brawly era que nunca sabía lo que haría.

Era... impredecible.

Un pequeño grito de exasperación salió de sus labios, golpeando la cabeza en más de una ocasión contra la mesa del despacho, ubicado en la parte de atrás del Gimnasio. No le gustaba hacia donde iba esa extraña relación con Brawly.

Bueno, si a esa _cosa_ se le podía llamar _relación_.

Lanzó el papel lejos de ella, y este cayó grácilmente sobre el escritorio. Entonces, en un arrebato, lo tomó y dobló cuidadosamente, para luego salir con paso apresurado del Gimnasio, caminando a través de Ciudad Férrica decidida a hacer lo que ya tenía en mente.

Subió al pequeño barco del Señor Arenque y partió rumbo a Azuliza.

"_Hola, Roxy. ¿Te parece si vienes unos días a la isla? Últimamente estoy aburrido y Brendan no ha vuelto por mi revancha. ¡Necesito una batalla pokémon, Roxanne! Así que como el resto de los líderes no quieren ni verme—realmente no entiendo la razón, ¿qué acaso no entienden lo divertido que puedo ser? —pensé: '¡Oh!¿Por qué no invitar a mi querida amiga Roxanne?' Y bueno... ¿te gustaría? Así hablamos de otras cosas y vamos a montar las olas, si quieres, digo.  
Aburridamente, _

_Brawly"._

Soltó un bufido, al terminar de leer la carta por décima vez en aquella tarde.

¡Arceus santo!¿Qué no podía haber alguien más distraído que Brawly? En ocasiones Roxanne pensaba sobre si él tenía el cerebro de un Rhyhorn con obsesión por el surf.

Lástima que ella estaba enamorada de ese cerebro de Rhyhorn con obsesión por el surf.

El Señor Arenque le indicó que habían llegado, así que se bajó con cuidado del bote y lo miró partir alegremente, seguro hacia Ciudad Portual.

—¡Roxy!—gritó alguien acercándose a ella y estrechándola entre sus brazos. La líder alzó el rostro, solo para encontrarse con una amplia sonrisa proveniente de un Brawly feliz—, pensé que no vendrías—Rió, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia su gimnasio, esquivando a los retadores que, pacientemente, aguardaban por alguien contra quien pelear, y entrando a la pequeña habitación detrás de su lugar como Líder.

La joven frunció el ceño, sentándose en una silla cercana, cruzada de brazos y observando fijamente al de cabellos azules.

—¿Sabes Roxanne? El otro día escuché decir a Wallace que Brendan estaba saliendo con Steven—murmuró, pensativo, como si intentase recordar alguna otra cosa. Al parecer esperaba a que la chica interviniera, lo cual no hizo—, ugh, me imaginaba que querías hablar de eso—suspiró, dándose por derrotado ante los ojos suspicaces de Roxanne.

—¿De qué, exactamente?

—¡Vamos, tú lo sabes! El beso... este... fue mi culpa—dijo con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—no debí ser tan explícito, tuve que decirte algo aunque fuese—murmuró.

—Espera, ¿acaso intentas decir que...?

—Sí, Roxy, me gustas. ¿Por qué otro motivo te besaría?—interrogó arqueando una ceja, extrañado—, mira que yo no soy de andar con chicas; prefiero al mar, es menos complicado... —Brawly parecía nervioso, y con cierto aspecto de querer que Kyorge se lo llevara en una ola enorme y así jamás volver.

¡Y no estaba exagerando!

—Eso lo sé, Brawly—Asintió Roxanne, sintiendo su rostro arder—, pero mi pregunta es... ¿cómo te enamoraste de mí?—inquirió, jugando con el borde de su vestido.

—Bueno... un día estaba aburrido, así que fui a visitarte—comentó, dejándose caer en un pequeño sofá—, acababas de terminar una batalla y le hacías unos mimos a tus pokémon. Te portabas tan diferente de como lo haces conmigo...—susurró—, desde ese momento no salías de mi mente, parecías estar grabada allí; cada cosa que las personas decían me recordaban a ti...

—¿De verdad?

—¡Rayos, Roxanne!—exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. No tenía mucha que se dijera, pero se estaba hartando de que intentaba declararse a la chica que conquistaba sus pensamientos, que _"movía su mar"_, y esta a cada dos segundos le interrumpía—¡Ya te dije que me gustas!¡Te amo!¡Yo...!

Ella solo quería escuchar esas dos palabras para llenar ese sentimiento cursi que tenía en su corazón. Se levantó, abrazando a Brawly con cuidado y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Me debías un beso robado—Sonrió ella, con cierto toque de ironía.

* * *

_¡TOMEN FLUFFY SASIAJSJASJAOSJSJ!  
Esto me salió tan lendo~ __***salto gay***_

_Así... así... así todo...asdasdusfljl __***corre por un sexy campo de flores***_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
